¿Virgen hasta el matrimonio?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Un juego de seducción entre ambos. La tensión sexual existía, pero el "chiste" de la situación se resumía a una sola pregunta: ¿Quién caería primero ante la tentación, Ichigo o Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san ¬¬, yo sólo me dedico a escribir historias de IchiRuki como deberían ser XD

.

**¡¿Virgen hasta el matrimonio?!**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Rukia caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el salón de juntas de la Soul Society. Esa mañana debía realizarse una junta de Tenientes para ponerse a la orden del día. No parecía ser importante, pero el simple hecho de permanecer rodeada de esas mujeres curiosas hacía que su ánimo decayera por los suelos. No le caían mal sus compañeras de trabajo, pero en cada junta de tenientes, nunca faltaban las indiscretas preguntas de la sinvergüenza Matsumoto. Y con ellas, la infinidad de cuestionamientos sobre su -nada privada- relación con el shinigami sustituto. Suspiró cansada de sólo imaginárselo.

Siguió su trayecto, y justo antes de girar en un nuevo pasillo, notó cierta cabellera de un peculiar tono naranja. No debía ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, parecía despistada, pero no tanto al grado de no identificar al culpable de sus delirios. Sonrió ligeramente antes de caminar hasta él.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó, alzando una de sus manos.

Kurosaki detuvo su paso y volteó, encontrándose a la pequeña shinigami.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Ichigo?

El mencionado frunció el ceño, recordando el motivo de su visita. Admitía internamente que le agradaba encontrarse a Rukia, pero no cuando iba de "mandadero" por cuestiones de _trabajo_.

—Urahara me pidió traerle un paquete al viejo comandante. Según él, es algo importante, pero lo dudo.

Rukia también lo dudaba.

La conversación siguió sobre cosas banales. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a sus destinos. Ichigo encontró al Comandante Yamamoto por uno de los pasillos y le entregó el paquete. Ya sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, decidió acompañar a Rukia a su junta. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con ella, al contrario, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado bastante, al grado de establecer su relación. Para nadie en la Soul Society era secreto que mantenían una relación formal. Tan formal que después de dos años de novios -con sus altas y bajas-, Byakuya tuvo que tragarse un poco de su orgullo al acordar una fecha de compromiso. A ese nivel permanecía su relación.

No parecían la típica pareja de enamorados; tomados de la mano, besándose cada dos por tres o diciéndose palabras melosas. Sus constantes discusiones seguían, parecían ser su rara forma de llamar su atención y sentirse unidos. No cualquiera podía entrar en ese pequeño espacio creado solo para ellos. A su manera, cada uno demostraba lo mucho que significaban. Un _lazo_ bastante fuerte.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la sala de juntas, sin embargo las voces femeninas que salían de la puerta entreabierta, advirtió una plática bastante interesante.

—Rukia-chan aún es virgen.

La simple oración hizo que ambos quedaran estáticos en su lugar. Las mejillas de Kuchiki enrojecieron, y la cara de Ichigo se tornó todo un poema. ¡¿Por qué diablos hablaban de su vida privada cómo si trataran del clima?! El ceño fruncido de Kurosaki no tardó en aparecer. Desistió interrumpir al escuchar la continuación de la conversación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso, Rangiku-san? —preguntó Momo, un poco insegura sobre las palabras de su amiga. Agradecía que los tenientes no estuvieran ahí.

Matsumoto se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es obvio, si Ichigo le metiera mano ya estaría consumiéndose en el infierno, cortesía del capitán Kuchiki.

—En eso tienes razón… ¡Pero pronto se casarán! —defendió Kiyone algo avergonzada.

—Sí, pero "nada de nada" hasta la noche de bodas —respondió la teniente del décimo escuadrón—. Es un desperdicio, si Rukia-chan me lo pidiera, podría prestarle unas revistas muy interesantes que traje del mundo humano. Le servirían varios _tips_.

Hinamori negó ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no utilizas ese tiempo libre para hacer los informes de Shiro-chan?

—¡No molestes con eso, Hinamori!

La pelinaranja quedó callada, mirando indignada a la morena. Un tiempo suficiente para que Yachiru -quien permanecía comiendo galletas- decidiera contribuir a la plática de sus colegas.

—Tal vez Ichi es impotente —respondió la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

Rangiku comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Hinamori intentó no ser tan escandalosa como la otra, y hasta Isane y Nanao -Nemu no contaba- que no participaban en la conversación, les fue imposible contener una sonrisa. Permanecían tan entretenidas, sin percibir el aura asesina que aumentaba detrás de la puerta.

Kurosaki enrojeció por la vergüenza, y la ira aumentó al doble. Ensombreció su rostro, dispuesto a entrar y sacar a Zangetsu saciando su furia contra todas las presentes, que fueran mujeres iba contra sus principios, pero el momento lo ameritaba. Rukia trató por todos los medios no soltar una carcajada, la cara contorsionada de su "amorcito" era de fotografía. Sin embargo al percatarse de las ansias asesinas, optó por jalarlo de un brazo y sacarlo de ahí. A su hermano no le agradaría pagar por los daños. Utilizando toda su fuerza lo arrastró hasta el pasillo, bastante alejados de ellas. Respiró mucho aire, evitando reír y poder hablar.

—No les hagas caso, sabes que Matsumoto habla cosas sin sentido.

—¡No es de tu _desempeño_ del que hablaban!

Rukia frunció las cejas y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan de ti, idiota?

—¡Desde que creen que soy impotente!

Kuchiki arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

—¿Y lo eres?

—¡Claro que no, pequeña tonta!

Ella sentía que Ichigo estaba exagerando, y que la insultara en ese tono no ayudaba en mucho.

—¡Pues hasta ahora no has hecho nada para demostrar lo contrario! —rebatió.

¿En qué momento se había desviado tanto del tema principal? No lo sabían, pero estaban picando sus orgullos -que no son nada pequeños- y terminarían complicando más las cosas.

—¡¿A qué te refieres, Rukia?!

—Llevamos mucho tiempo de novios, pero no hemos pasado de besos y esas cosas, pensé que serías más…

La frase incompleta de Kuchiki no le auguró nada bueno.

—¿Más qué? ¿Qué insinúas, enana?

Rukia le dio un pisotón ante el insulto, la situación seguía desviando su curso.

—No insinúo nada, idiota. ¡Lo digo directo, pensé que serías todo un semental!

¡Uh! Un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Las cejas del pelinaranja se arrugaron tanto, al grado de parecer una sola.

—Pues tú no eres muy femenina.

La morena intentó darle un nuevo pisotón, pero Ichigo fue más rápido. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus finos labios y acomodó un mechón de sus brunos cabellos tras su oreja.

—Yo podría hacerte caer en el momento que quisiera —sentenció la shinigami.

—Tú caerías primero ante mí. ¡No llegarías virgen!

—¡Lo mismo digo, idiota!

Y entre más gritaban, más acercaban sus rostros. Rukia se estiró en puntas e Ichigo agachó su cuerpo, observando la determinación en los ojos contrarios. Violeta contra miel. Un segundo después recuperaron su posición inicial. Ambos dieron la vuelta, caminando en sentido contrario. Cada uno con el mismo objetivo en mente.

Rukia estaba decidida; le enseñaría a Kurosaki a no subestimar las tácticas de seducción de una mujer "nada femenina" como ella. E Ichigo no dejaría que Rukia dudara de su hombría y buen desempeño. El shinigami sustituto defendería su orgullo de hombre, y la teniente su palabra de mujer. Sabían que la tensión sexual existía, pero el "chiste" de la situación se resumía a una sola pregunta:

¿Quién caería primero ante la tentación, Ichigo o Rukia?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí con el raro comienzo de un nuevo fic XD**_

_**Sip, esta es la nueva historia IchiRuki, me tarde un poco en subirla después de "Seven Days" porque tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias, pero terminando esos contratiempos aquí me tienen de nuevo n.n Espero que les haya gustado y que le den una oportunidad. Saben que si a ustedes les interesa, me dan más ganas de continuarla :3 Por cierto, el tiempo en que ocurre la historia es algo así como después de Ginjou y su banda, aquí (un poco de spoiler) la última batalla contra los Quincy nunca ocurrió, es algo así como un estado de paz entre todos, un semi-au (?)XD**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Lencería? **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Una gran cantidad de revistas esparcidas por el suelo adornaban el interior del cuartel del Décimo escuadrón. Sólo dos personas permanecían dentro, sentadas entre los folletos desperdigados. Rukia dejó de mirar el ejemplar que permanecía entre sus manos, y alzó la vista detallando el gran desorden de la habitación.

—¿El capitán Hitsugaya no se molestará por todo esto? —preguntó algo curiosa mirando el desastre.

Por respuesta, Matsumoto encogió sus hombros y siguió leyendo, como si ella no tuviera nada de responsabilidad en el asunto.

—No llegará hasta dentro de unos días, tenemos mucho tiempo libre —respondió, quitándole importancia a la pregunta.

Kuchiki no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta. Sin embargo, al igual que su compañera, tomó una nueva revista dispuesta a leerla. Aunque a cada palabra que leía, no entendía muy bien los conceptos: ¿Feminidad? ¿Puntos erógenos? ¿Libido elevado? ¿Afrodisiacos? No comprendía cómo le ayudaría aprender cada término.

¿Cuándo imaginó que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a la descarada Rangiku?

No lo sabía, pero la desesperación por no tener una idea clara la llevaba a cometer tonterías muy grandes. Admitía que necesitaba ayuda de alguien con mayor conocimiento sobre el tema. Tampoco parecía una opción viable ir a contarle ese tipo de problema a Matsumoto -la principal culpable del problema- pero debía admitir que si alguien conocía sobre ese tipo cosas, sin duda sería ella.

Con tantos viajes al mundo humano, la teniente del Décimo escuadrón parecía muy informada.

Además, no se dejaría ganar por Ichigo, le demostraría que él estaría a sus pies aún sin tener tantos "atributos" como los de Orihime o los de la misma Matsumoto. Ante tal pensamiento, dejó la revista a un lado y llevó ambas manos sobre sus pechos. Oprimiéndolos un poco los comparó con las grandes _atracciones_ que se dejaban ver a través del escotado uniforme de la otra. Frunció el ceño al notar la abismal diferencia. Negó varias veces, nunca le había importado el tamaño, ¿por qué ahora tenía que cambiar? No, le ganaría a Kurosaki con sus propios medios. Se lo demostraría.

Ignorante a su alrededor, no pudo observar la sonrisa que Matsumoto dibujó al notar la comparación de la morena. Le pareció tan linda. Decidida, dejó su propio ejemplar, concentrándose en ella.

—Ya tienes la atención de Ichigo —habló. Atrayendo la atención de Kuchiki, continuó—. Ahora el problema a resolver, es que seas _irresistible_ para él.

Rukia arqueó una de sus cejas sin entenderla por completo.

—¿Irresistible?

La mayor asintió.

—¡Claro! Y sé por dónde comenzar… ¡lencería! —gritó emocionada Rangiku, levantándose de su lugar y jalándola del brazo, directo a la salida—. Confía en mí, Rukia-chan. Nadie se resiste a su poder —comenzó a reír, causándole un escalofrío.

Kuchiki esperaba no arrepentirse por su decisión.

.

I&R

.

—¿Qué tienes, Ichi-nii?

La repentina pregunta de Yuzu lo regresó a la realidad, observó los ojos preocupados de sus hermanas y negó con la cabeza. Ese tipo de temas no eran aptos para menores de edad. Además, su sexualidad no parecía algo que quisiera compartir con sus hermanitas. Internamente agradecía que su padre se hubiese marchado a ese seminario de "no sé qué cosa". Al menos de esa manera no lo estaría rondado con preguntas indiscretas. ¿Kon serviría de ayuda? No, ese peluche pervertido distaba mucho de ser un apoyo.

—Nada —respondió, llevando un poco de arroz a la boca.

Sus hermanas no parecieron convencidas con la respuesta, pero no siguieron preguntando, cosa que agradeció el mayor al volver a divagar en sus pensamientos. Sobre todo, en la tonta discusión con Rukia. Se mostró muy seguro de sí mismo en argumentar que él sería el ganador, pero su escaso conocimiento sobre _ese_ tema parecía una gran desventaja. Nunca antes se vio interesado en cuestiones parecidas; la adolescencia y el revuelco de sus hormonas no tenían mucha prioridad en su vida desde que optó concentrarse en los diferentes enemigos que aparecían de la nada. Batalla tras batalla preocupándose únicamente en hacerse más fuerte y vencerlos.

Por dichas razones, en ese instante le daban ganas de darse topes contra la mesa. ¡Malditas hormonas!

.

I&R

.

Kuchiki descubrió las intenciones de su compañera shinigami al estar -en el mundo humano- frente a una gran tienda departamental con infinidad de ropa interior femenina. Varias mujeres compraban y otras sólo admiraban las prendas. No tardaron en entrar, ella parada en medio del lugar sin saber qué hacer, mientras Matsumoto andaba de un lado a otro escogiendo diferentes modelos. Apenas notó ser jalada de su brazo, guiándola hasta uno de los probadores. Rangiku le pasó los modelos y cerró la cortina.

La morena observó la diminuta prenda roja, detallándola mientras la alzaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar. ¿Cuándo pensó que una idea de Matsumoto saldría bien?

—¡Pruébatelo! —animó la de cabellos naranjas del otro lado de la cortina.

Rukia negó.

—Creo que es un poco pequeño.

Matsumoto corrió la cortina, entró y frunció el ceño al notar la poca disposición de la más bajita.

—Para nada, entre más piel dejes ver, mejor resultado. Además, la seda da un toque de sensualidad. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia —susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

«Bastante información innecesaria» pensó Kuchiki, esperando no tener un trauma.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Rangiku comenzó a forcejear con ella para sacarle la blusa.

.

I&R

.

La ventana permanecía abierta, dejando al aire mover las cortinas en un rítmico compás. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, ella entró con sigilo, cómo muchas veces lo hacía cuando Ichigo descansaba y nunca notaba su presencia. Le gustaba ver su rostro apacible, sin su habitual ceño fruncido, aunque en esa ocasión no iba sólo para mirarlo.

Rukia sonrió, observando al pelinaranja durmiendo bocarriba sombre su cama, parecía tan indefenso en aquel estado, y eso le alentó a continuar. No retrocedería después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por la tarde; los gritos, los regaños de su compañera y las interminables visitas a las tiendas. Decidió olvidarla por un momento, concentrándose en su_ objetivo_. Subió con cuidado a la cama, hundiendo el colchón ligeramente. Verificó el semblante durmiente de Kurosaki y avanzó a su cometido. Se inclinó sobre él, acercando sus labios hasta el oído. "Utiliza una voz suave e insinuante" sugirió Matsumoto antes de darle el último toque a su vestuario.

—Despierta, Ichigo.

La voz ligera y el calor del aliento sobre su oído hicieron que Kurosaki frunciera las cejas antes de parpadear ligeramente. Desconocía el tono de voz, pero a la vez le pareció familiar. Abrió por completo sus ojos, notando la presencia de su novia. Pero al estar más despierto, se sentó con prisa al notarla claramente. Ichigo abrió bastante los ojos al detallar la ropa que lucía la pequeña shinigami. Kuchiki vestía el uniforme escolar, de camisa y falda corta. La camisa blanca permanecía con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver el curioso encaje rojo del sostén. ¿Lencería roja de seda? ¿Con encajes y pequeños detallitos? ¿Desde cuándo Rukia tenía ese tipo de ropa? No estaba seguro, y en ese momento poco le importaba la respuesta, permanecía más concentrado en admirar la agradable vista. Y una nueva cuestión asaltó su mente: ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido mirón? Otra pregunta sin respuesta, pero su "amiguito" comenzaba a despertarse solo con mirarla.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, y vestida de esa forma?! —cuestionó, ignorando las hormonas que pensó no tenía, y que al contario, empezaban a despertarse a pasos agigantados. Tragó grueso cuando ella se acercó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y pasando sus brazos tras su cuello. ¿Era él, o la habitación se había vuelto repentinamente caliente?

—Vine a visitarte… ¿No te gusta, Ichigo? —la suave voz de la morena lo atrajo a la realidad, concentrándose ésta vez en el brillo de sus labios.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó. Kurosaki tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando la shinigami sintió como los fuertes brazos del mayor se aferraban a su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, Rukia degustó un poco de la esencia de la victoria.

Despegando sus labios, volvió a susurrarle:

—¿Vas a caer ante mi? Acepta y podemos continuar, baka.

Fue entonces que el conmocionado cerebro de Kurosaki reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, despegándose de ella.

—Tú caerás ante mí, pequeña tramposa.

Ella también frunció las cejas al ver el final de su oportunidad. Aunque no todo pareció perdido.

—Di lo que quieras, pero "tu compañero" parece más animado —indicó con su dedo índice, formando una sonrisa mordaz.

Él agarró un cojín, cubriendo la evidencia y su rostro enrojeció al verse descubierto. No obstante, antes de soltar un nuevo insulto, ella saltó fuera de la cama hasta llegar a la ventana.

—Te dejo solo para que soluciones tu _pequeño problema _—sonrió con burla, su plan no había funcionado, pero no desistiría—. Que pases una buena noche, cariño —le giñó un ojo antes de salir por completo.

Ichigo sólo parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡Maldita, enana! —maldijo en voz alta.

Al verse solo observó el problema de su entrepierna, ahora tendría que recurrir a su fiel amiga "la mano derecha". Pero no se quedaría de esa manera, el próximo _raund_ sería suyo, de eso estaba seguro.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sip, sé que me tarde un poco u.u, pero no había tenido tiempo, aunque de poco a poco termine por completarlo, así que espero que les gustara, aunque como dije antes, disculpen el retraso. Intentaré por todos los medios no volver a tardar tanto u.u**_

_**Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ahora esperemos el turno de Ichigo XD**_

_**Además, agradezco mucho su apoyo, no pensé que les gustara, así que un doble gracias para las lindas personas que me dejaron un comentario, en verdad lo agradezco de corazón, gracias a: **__lovetamaki1, Yukime-san, nami-chan, maru, LadyDy, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Ang97, , KUBL, alessandra08, kai-chn, AS Carabajal, joyanegra, Dan Yagami (ok, creo que ya me mentalicé XD, así que espero esos comentarios, sólo no seas tan duro con esta pobre mujer ¬¬), Anahis, avril chalotte, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, portaphyro, NelIra, mitsury sorame, Clan Yuki y Akisa._

_**Nos vemos, y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**El ataque de la fresa**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Ichigo, tragándose el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, decidió acudir a la única persona que lo podría ayudar con su molesto problema. No, no era su padre, ni mucho menos el descarado y pervertido Kon, sino una persona aún peor. Recurrió a todo su _valor de macho_ y tocó un par de veces, pero nadie abrió. Aliviado decidió dar media vuelta para regresar a su casa, sin embargo apenas giró su cuerpo, dio un brinco hacia atrás al descubrir la sonrisa del sujeto que buscaba. Frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea!

El reclamó no pareció ofender a Kisuke Urahara.

—Tan animado como siempre, Kurosaki-kun —saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Qué yo sepa la Soul Society no está en problemas.

Ichigo sintió el cuerpo rugido

—Necesito ayuda.

Urahara no respondió y parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El orgulloso Kurosaki Ichigo le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él? Por alguna razón, la cara roja del menor le decía que esa petición le estaba constando bastante. Sonrió, tomándolo por los hombros, y dándole media vuelta lo arrastró al interior de su tienda.

—¡Jamás pensé que llagaría este día! —dramatizó—. Los niños crecen tan rápido.

Kurosaki deshizo el agarre de un manotazo y cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada.

—¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?

—Por supuesto —respondió de inmediato—. Soy todo oídos.

Y entonces Ichigo sabía que venía la parte más difícil: contarle TODO el problema. Enrojeció nuevamente, exponiendo la raíz del mal. Desde la insulsa plática de las shinigami, hasta su tonta apuesta con Rukia. Kisuke sólo intentaba aguantarse la risa.

—Si Byakuya-san supiera de esto… —susurró para sí mismo.

Kurosaki terminó su relato, ignorando los susurros del mayor.

—¿Entonces?

Urahara volvió a reír, caminó hacia uno de sus repisas y sujetó una caja pequeña, que le entregó al otro.

—Fácil.

—¿Qué es?

—Chocolate.

—¿Chocolate?

Kisuke abrió la caja, e Ichigo sonrió. Rukia sabría de lo que él era capaz.

.

I&R

.

Kuchiki revisó una vez más la lista de pendientes, suspirando resignada al notar su próxima entrega: el cuartel del decimo escuadrón. Apenas entró a un nuevo pasillo, Matsumoto la reconoció a lo lejos.

—¡¿Cómo te fue, Rukia-chan?!

Rangiku saltó sobre ella atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, apretando su cabeza de brunos cabellos contra sus enormes atributos. Rukia intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito.

—Me estoy quedando sin aire.

—Olvida el aire —habló soltándola un poco—. Más importante… ¿por fin cayó a tus pies el tonto de Ichigo?

De sólo recordar la noche pasaba, hizo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus pálidas mejillas. Dicha reacción no pasó desapercibida para la hábil mirada de la teniente mayor.

—¡Oh! Mi niña se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Matsumoto volvió a abrazarla, haciéndola reaccionar.

—¡Espera! Yo no he dicho na…

—¿Quién se ha convertido en toda una mujer?

Ambas shinigamis dieron un brinco sobre su lugar al identificar esa voz; una comenzó a reír nerviosa, mientras la otra volteó lentamente su cabeza para toparse con la persona recién llegada.

Byakuya las miraba con su típica expresión seria.

—¿Qué haces aquí, nii-san?

El capitán no respondió, esperando la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Rangiku movió una mano, restándole importancia.

—Nada, solo son cosas de chicas, Kuchiki-taichou.

Y sin esperar una réplica, Matsumoto jaló a Rukia saliendo corriendo del lugar. No quería pensar que le haría Byakuya de saber que estaba ayudando a su hermanita a seducir a un hombre.

Aún quería seguir intacta, gracias.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo tenía su "As" bajo la manga. Esperó la llegada de Rukia y no le sorprendió verla entrar por la ventana sin ningún descaro. La pequeña shinigami paró sobre su mesa, cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijamente desde arriba, mientras él seguía sentado sobre su cama.

—¿Y bien, qué es eso importante que tenias que decirme, idiota?

Kurosaki encogió los hombros, acción que no comprendió la morena, algo le decía que debía irse con cuidado. Esa nota que recibió por parte de Ichigo le había sorprendido, pero decidió ir esa noche. Bajó de la mesa con un brinco, y llegó hasta el borde de la cama, frente a él.

—Nada, solo quería darte un regalo.

—¿Regalo? ¿Por qué?

En verdad debía andarse con cuidado. El pelinaranja no respondió, solo sacó una caja que tenia dentro de su mochila. Ella la sujetó

—Ábrelo.

Rukia no era ninguna cobarde. Y no le tenía miedo a una caja, ni a su contenido. La destapó lentamente, encontrando unas inocentes fresas cubiertas con chocolate. ¿Fresas? ¿Unas simples e inofensivas fresas con chocolate? Debía ser una broma.

Aunque para Ichigo significaban todo lo contrario.

_«Para las mujeres el chocolate es irresistible»_

Urahara pareció muy convencido al decirlo.

_«Si no puedes conquistar a una mujer con chocolate, definitivamente serás un perdedor, Kurosaki-kun»_

Y esa otra frase le pegó en el orgullo. Debía pasar al inicio de su plan.

Bajó de la cama en un rápido movimiento y, aprovechando la distracción de la morena, la sujetó de la cintura, haciendo que ella saltara ligeramente. Rukia lo miró con reproche, pero no hizo nada por deshacer el agarre, Ichigo la abrazó más fuerte, pegando bastante sus cuerpos. No dudó en inclinarse un poco para besarla.

—Esto no te hará ganar —susurró ella al separarse.

No obstante, Kurosaki alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca de sonrisa.

—¿Segura, tonta?

Ella no comprendió. Y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, observando cómo los largos dedos de Ichigo sujetaban una de las fresas para dársela en la boca. Rukia mordió la punta, saboreando aquel dulce.

Kurosaki supo que era su turno.

Ante la atenta mirada zafiro de Kuchiki, Ichigo mordió el resto de la fruta. Rukia no perdió ningún detalle de sus movimientos. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era tan sexy? Miró sus labios, derritiendo aquel pedazo de chocolate, degustando el contraste amargo del dulce con la acida fruta roja, un poco de líquido resbaló entre sus labios, mojando su fuerte mandíbula. Aquella imagen le estaba afectando más de la cuenta, sus dormidas hormonas comenzaron a despertarse. ¡Quería saltarle encima!

Rukia no sabía definir las cosquillas en su interior. Relamió sus propios labios e Ichigo por fin la miró, sentándose en la cama y llevándosela con él hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas. Volvió a devorar su boca, percibiendo el contraste sabor del chocolate.

Sonaría vulgar, pero él ya estaba duro y ella calentándose. O "guarramente" expresado, estaba mojando sus bragas.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! No sé si alguien aún continua siguiendo esta historia, sé que he tardado mucho así que no me extrañaría que hayan olvidado este fic u.u, bueno solo pido una disculpa y para los que aun lo siguen, espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Además, agradezco mucho su apoyo, no pensé que les gustara, así que un doble gracias para las lindas personas que me dejaron un comentario, en verdad lo agradezco de corazón, gracias a: **__Ang97, , KUBL, alessandra08, kai-chn, AS Carabajal, joyanegra, Dan Yagami (ok, creo que ya me mentalicé XD, así que espero esos comentarios, sólo no seas tan duro con esta pobre mujer ¬¬), Anahis, avril chalotte, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, portaphyro, NelIra, Rikku kuchiki, neko dani, Kotsuki Kurosaki, hatakelove y ALEXZHA._

_**Nos vemos, y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Nuevos aliados?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La habitación iba calentándose cada vez más, y estaban seguros que no se debía al bochornoso clima veraniego. Ambos permanecían absortos en las caricias de cada uno. Ichigo aún permanecía sobre el borde de su cama y Rukia sentada cómodamente en sus muslos con las piernas a cada lado. Su blusa estaba abierta y la falda a medio camino. Y mientras Ichigo no dudaba en pasar sus grandes manos por la espalda descendiendo poco a poco, Rukia continuaba degustando el sabor a fresa y chocolate que todavía residían en los labios de Kurosaki. La poca razón y buena consciencia habían terminado en algún lugar perdido del cuarto. Experimentaban un sentimiento desconocido.

¡Era el maldito paraíso!

Ichigo bajó sus manos, colocándolas sobre el firme trasero de melocotón. Apretó un poco y la morena dio un brinco sobre su lugar, notando cierta parte de la anatomía de Kurosaki pegarse contra su cuerpo. Rukia abrió bastante los ojos al descubrir el gran —y duro— pedazo de carne entre ellos. Al menos ahora podía presumir que su novio no la tenía "pequeña".

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, las mejillas continuaban rojas, la respiración irregular y el sudor adornaba su piel. En dichas condiciones casi podían deducir qué, ésta vez, no podrían dejar las cosas a la mitad. Su ropa interior húmeda también parecía de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el karma los odiaba, porque alguien llegó del otro lado de la puerta, bajándolos de su grata y esponjosa nube de placer.

—¡Ichi-nii! ¿Qué sucede? Escuchamos ruidos muy raros.

Los golpes sobre la madera y los gritos de Yuzu rompieron cualquier encanto erótico.

Rukia recuperó su extraviada cordura. De un salto se alejó del pelinaranja. Sintió la cara arder, abrochó su camisa y bajó su falda, deslizando los pliegues para borrar cualquier arruga. Ni siquiera espero una palabra de despedida, solo salto por la ventana. ¡¿Estuvo a punto de caer ante Ichigo?!

—Ichi-nii… ¿sigues ahí?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, revolviendo sus cabellos naranjas con frustración. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y respondió:

—Estoy bien, Yuzu. No te preocupes.

Mintió. No podía decirle a su hermanita que Rukia le había dejado un doloroso problema entre las piernas. Rió. Al menos los chocolates no fueron un fracaso.

.

I&R

.

Rukia subió a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de Karakura, el aire frío golpeó en su rostro y movió sus brunos cabellos. Ocupó un lugar en la orilla, esperando que el calor de sus mejillas desapareciera por completo.

—Si Byakuya-taichou se entera de esto, estarás en problemas.

Kuchiki sufrió un repentino espasmo y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con su pelirrojo amigo. Parecía divertirse por su reacción.

—¡Maldición, Renji! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un ataque?!

Abarai rió sin ofenderse. Y la molestia de Rukia desapareció al ser consciente de la anterior advertencia del pelirrojo. ¿No sería capaz de ir a contarle a su hermano? ¿Verdad? Bueno, debía recordar que Renji le era bastante fiel a su capitán, aunque también era su amigo de la infancia.

—¿Le dirás? —inquirió. No esperó respuesta y volvió a cuestionar otro punto bastante importante—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Éste no es tu distrito.

Renji rió nervioso, siendo taladrado por los inquisidores orbes violetas de la morena. Bajó a sentarse junto a ella e intentó explicarse.

—El capitán me mandó, dijo que últimamente andabas muy rara —respondió, recordando las órdenes del capitán. Luego miró a Rukia—. Algo me decía que tenía relación con el idiota de Ichigo.

—¡¿Nos viste?!

Rukia enrojeció nuevamente. Abarai movió las manos en un gesto de negación y sus mejillas también adquirieron un tono tan rojo, casi como su cabello.

—¡Claro que no! No soy ningún voyeur —declaró con voz firme—. ¿Pero me dirás qué pasa, Rukia? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Solo si no le cuentas nada a Nii-san.

—Te lo prometo.

Kuchiki le creyó, sabía que Renji jamás la traicionaría. Respiró hondo y comenzó su relato. Rukia le contó —omitiendo detalles bastantes personales e íntimos— sobre la conversación de las tenientes y la ridícula apuesta que hicieron después. El pelirrojo se carcajeó por la primera parte de la historia, saber que habían tachado a Kurosaki de "impotente" no tuvo precio. Sin embargo no le gustó para nada la segunda mitad, en donde Matsumoto la ayudaba a "ganar" la apuesta.

Renji estaba en una encrucijada: ¿Apoyar a Rukia a defender su orgullo?

—El capitán me va a matar —aceptó—. Pero creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarte.

Kuchiki no esperó esa respuesta. Por alguna razón, pensó lo peor.

.

I&R

.

La mañana parecía bastante alegre, menos para él. Ichigo pateó fuertemente una lata que encontró en la calle, descargando un poco de frustración en ella. Su mal humor estaba peor que en otros días. Y recordar la noche pasada empeoraba las cosas. Sin embargo su ameno paseo terminó cuando un curioso gato negro saltó sobre la barda, justo a su lado.

—Hola, Ichigo.

Saludó el animal y Kurosaki la ignoró, pasándola de largo. Lo menos que deseaba era otro dolor de cabeza. No obstante, ella no iba a darse por vencida.

—Kisuke me contó sobre tu problema.

La simple oración sirvió para que él detuviera sus pasos y su cuerpo sufriera un ataque de rigidez, casi ocupando movimientos mecánicos, giró por completo hasta mirar la satisfacción en los ojos de aquel gato negro. Frunció el ceño y quiso jalarse el cabello. ¿Acaso todos debían meterse en su vida privada? Debió suponer que ir con Urahara no traería nada bueno.

—¡Maldito Urahara!

Yoruichi pasó por alto la maldición y salto sobre su hombro.

—No seas tan amargado, Ichigo. Además, yo puedo ayudarte a ganar.

Kurosaki no dijo nada, supo que, aunque se negara, ella haría lo que quisiera. Suspiró resignado.

Jamás comprendería a las mujeres.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Qué bueno que no se hayan olvidado de la historia, y por eso intente no tardarme demasiado como la vez anterior XD. Y creo que está un poco pequeño y a nadie le gusto la interrupción, pero hay que hacerlos esperar más, y ponerlos más ansiosos :3**_

_**Por otra parte, haciendo un poco de promoción (?) espero que se pasen a darle una miradita a mi one-shot, es algo más subidito de tono (lemon bastante explicito con toques de BDSM *¬*), por si hay alguien que le guste e interese, se llama "**__Perfecta__**" n.n**_

_**Y dejando la publicidad de lado, como siempre déjenme darles las gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, sepan que contribuyen a la causa XD, por eso muchas gracias a: **__HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Tamayuki Terrorist, cabe, o0 Akisa 0o, kaii-chn, Videl Kurosaki, KUBL, kaoru240, kurokitsune, Kotsuki Kurosaki, neko dani, Loen, PillesIdi, Foreveryour, Mery, kuniko04, Katari-chan, anikar, Ichiruki589, kokonattsu nee y NelIra._

_**Nos vemos, y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
